Jenny Wakeman
Summary Jenny Wakeman (designated robot name: Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9) is the main protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the tomboyish robotic "daughter" of her "mother", Nora Wakeman, and a student of Tremorton High School, Designed as a crime-fighting robot, Jenny is equipped with much advanced weaponry within her body and possesses super strength and speed. However, she wishes to live the life of a normal teenager at the same time, and constantly struggles to balance out her two lives. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: XJ-9, Jenny Wakeman Origin: My Life As A Teenage Robot Gender: None, referred to as Female Age: 15 (mentally), technically 4 Classification: Global Robotic Response Unit, Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Enhanced Senses (Demonstrated here), Has a wide arsenal of weapons and technology, Martial Arts, X-Ray Vision, Infrared Vision, Electromagnetic Vision, Ultraviolet vision, Supersonic Scream, Energy Projection (Can shoot energy from her hands and eyes), Body Control, Shapeshifting, Flight, Multilingualism, Invulnerability, Mastery of various heavy armaments, Regeneration (High-Mid), Capable hand-to-hand combatant, Limited Air Manipulation (Can generate powerful winds with giant fans), Limited Magnetism Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation with missiles, Can track flying objects with her radar, Limited Attack Reflection (Can reflect lasers with her shields) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Launched a rocket into Mars. Stopped a meteorite) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily dragged a monster into another galaxy. Flies to space in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted and launched a rocket) Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ (Could take hits from Vexus, who was her equal) Stamina: Extremely high, but requires charging Range: Standard melee range. Unknown with projectiles Standard Equipment: A vast plethora of machine guns, rocket launchers, laser beams, and other armaments stored within her body. Can fly via rockets inserted into her "boots" Intelligence: Has the mindset of a fifteen-year-old girl but has access to a vast array of information via the discs equipped into her and can easily download additional information from the internet. Extremely good fighter (Good markswoman, Fought multiple opponents while blindfolded) Weaknesses: Her internal parts are far more vulnerable to damage than her external parts. She quickly shuts down if her power source is cut off, but she can compensate somewhat with solar panels and backup batteries. She is more vulnerable to electrical and sometimes water-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Strength:' Immense power that allows her to lift massive weights, cause Earthquakes, destroy planet-busting meteorites and even move celestial bodies such as the Sun *'Superhuman Stamina:' As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy *'Superhuman Senses:' She has extremely accurate senses. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Jenny shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. *'Superhuman Sight:' She can see further than any human being. *'Electromagnetic Vision:' She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional. *'Digital Vision:' Makes everything look like an 8 pixels video game *'Ultraviolet Vision:' The ability to see ultraviolet light. *'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. *'Rainbow Vision:' Makes everything look multicolor, with a 60's style. *'"Heat" Vision:' Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. her mom using a bathing suit while everything else is melting). *'Sausage Vision:' Makes everything look like sausages. *'Invulnerability:' Her outer shell is made from a Titanium Alloy made to prevent large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to it. However, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable than her outer "shell" and are more easy to damage *'Various Weaponry:' Jenny's signature fighting style, consisting of unfolding a nearly unlimited number of weapons from inside her own mechanism, which although seeming random, are always chosen to fit the situation, even when looking absurd. *'Energy Beams:' She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so in this manner. *'Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers:' She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles. She can stop a ferris wheel that's rolling out of control with those arms. *'Shapeshifting:' She can shapeshift into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. "Victim of Fashion" shows that she can adapt new forms simply by scanning the imagery. *'Multilingualism:' Jenny has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to mankind. *'Corrosive Reflex:' She can defend herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination which is made by triple polycarbonate lamination that protects her against corrosive substances. Feats: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Technopaths Category:Good Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Schoolgirls Category:Body Control Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Students